grimmfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bärenfalle
Bärenfalle ist die zweite Folge der ersten Staffel sowie die zweite Folge von Grimm. Zusammnfassung Ein junges Paar bricht in eine Villa ein, dessen Besitzer zu dieser Zeit nicht zugegen sind und macht es sich dort gemütlich. Doch sie bleiben nicht lange ungestört, als plötzlich ein Auto im Hof parkt und jemand das Haus betritt. Während der jungen Frau die Flucht aus dem Fenster gelingt, wird ihr Freund beim selbigen Versuch zurückgezogen und verschwindet spurlos. Die Frau namens Gilda wendet sich an Nick und dessen Kollegen Hank. Gemeinsam fahren sie zum Haus, wo die Besitzer den Einbruch bereits bemerkt und ebenfalls die Polizei kontaktiert haben. Zunächst scheint es so, als handele es sich um eine ganz normale Familie, doch als Nick auf den Sohn trifft, erscheint ihm dieser für eine Sekunde als bärenartige Kreatur. Mit Hilfe von Monroe findet Nick heraus, dass es sich dabei um einen sogenannten 'Jägerbär' handelt, dessen Tradition es ist, auf „Roh-Hatz“ zu gehen. Dabei werden vorzugsweise zwei junge Menschen in eine Fallgrube gejagt, in der sich angespitzte Pfähle befinden. Ist Gildas Freund etwa Opfer eines solchen Rituals geworden? Allerdings ist dies nicht Nicks einziges Problem: Nachdem er in letzter Sekunde verhindern konnte, dass eine junge Frau in Gestalt eines „Hexenbiestes“ der im Krankenhaus liegenden Tante Marie ein Gift verabreichen konnte, eröffnet Nicks Chef, Captain Sean Renard, ihm, dass er die Polizisten vor Tante Maries Krankenzimmer abziehen muss. Dabei ahnt Nick jedoch nicht, dass Captain Renard einen perfiden Plan verfolgt. Inhalt Nachdem Nick aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit im Krankenhaus wieder aufgewacht ist und untersucht wurde, stellte sich heraus das er etwas Nervengift in seinem Blut hat. Die Angreiferin muss ihn damit infiziert haben wodurch er zeitweilig das Bewusstsein verlor. Seine Tante ist inzwischen auch aus dem Koma wieder erwacht, da sie aber noch nicht stabil ist, rät Dr. Rose Nick davon ab sie zu besuchen. In der Nacht zuvor haben Gilda Darner und ihr Freund Rocky Babb die Dunkelheit genutzt, um in das leere Anwesen der Rabes einzubrechen. Die prunkvolle Villa mit zahlreichen Artefakten aus aller Welt steht leer, da die Besitzer verreist sind. Gilda und Rocky lieben den Kick weshalb sie bei ihnen einsteigen und das Haus für Liebesnacht benutzen wollen. Doch plötzlich fährt ein Wagen die Auffahrt des Anwesens hoch und bleibt vor dem Haus stehen. Rocky und Gilda bemerken es und wissen das es nun Zeit ist zu verschwinden. Sie wollen durch das Fenster raus und Gilda ist schon unten als etwas grausiges Rocky vom Fenster zurück reißt. Gilda rennt vor lauter Panik zu Rockys Wagen und rast mit ihm zur nächsten Polizeiwache. Dort wird sie an den gerade aus dem Krankenhaus kommenden Nick verwiesen der sich um ihre seltsame Aussage kümmern soll. Nachdem sie ihm und seinem Partner Hank alles gesagt hat wollen sie zusammen zum Anwesen der Familie Rabe fahren um ihre Aussage zu überprüfen. Als sie ankommen, steht schon ein Streifenwagen vor dem Anwesen und Sergeant Wu wundert sich, da er seinen Fall noch gar nicht gemeldet hat. Er wurde wegen eines Einbruchs gerufen, Frank Rabe und seine Frau Diane Rabe sind am Morgen aus dem Urlaub wieder gekommen und hatten den Einbruch bemerkt und gemeldet. Sie führen bereitwillig Nick und Hank durch ihr Haus und beklagen, dass Essen und Alkohol gestohlen wurden. Blutspuren, eine Leiche oder aber einen Fremden haben sie nicht bemerkt. Rocky wird unterdessen von einem 'Wesen' in einer Höhle gefangen gehalten. Für Nick ist aber klar, dass Gilda nicht lügt, immerhin gestand sie auch den Einbruch und will sich deswegen das Haus nochmal in Ruhe ansehen. Doch ein Anruf seiner Tante Marie, die ihn dringend sehen will, kommt dem zuvor. Als er bei ihr im Krankenhaus ist, sagt sie ihm, dass sie nicht mehr viel Zeit hat und er zukünftig das Böse besiegen muss. Es gibt da draußen noch viel mehr 'Sensenmänner' und auch noch einige 'Grimms' in dessen Fußstapfen er nun tritt. Er muss auch unbedingt dafür sorgen, dass niemand von dem Wohnwagen erfährt den Marie auch bisher geheim gehalten hat. Danach fahren Nick und Hank zurück zum Revier, um die Rabes zu überprüfen. Das Grundstück ist riesig mit mehreren Wäldern drauf. Dort nach Rocky zu suchen bedeutet Verstärkung anzufordern. Zusammen fahren sie nochmal hin und werden unterwegs von Motocross Fahrern wild überholt. Beim Haus der Rabes angekommen, stellen sie sich als der Sohn Barry Rabe und seine Freunde T.B. Colbert und Jason Colbert vor. Auch seine Mutter Diane kommt aus dem Haus und wundert sich, dass Nick und Hank nicht nach dem vermissten Einbrecher suchen und statt dessen schon wieder hier sind. Im Gespräch kann aber Nick sehen wie sich Barry kurz zu einem bärenartigen 'Wesen' verändert und weiß, dass er hier richtig ist. Zu der Zeit trifft sich gerade Captain Sean Renard mit Adalind Schade und verlangt von ihr, dass sie sich darum kümmert, dass Marie stirbt, den 'Grimm' aber will er für sich gewinnen. Um kein weiteres Aufsehen zu erregen, soll sie diesmal für ihren Anschlag Menschen nehmen. Da Nick nicht weiß womit er es zu tun hat geht er zu dem einzigen, der es ihm vermutlich erklären kann. Als der 'Blutbader' Monroe seine Haustür öffnet ist er nicht mehr so erfreut einen 'Grimm' kennen gelernt zu haben. Doch Nick interessiert sich für Monroes Gedanken wenig und stürmt ins Haus. Er zeigt ihm eine geschnitzte Kralle, die er im Wohnwagen seiner Tante gefunden hatte und die genauso aussieht wie eines der Kunstwerke, die die Rabes haben. Monroe erkennt es sofort, sie gehört den 'Jägerbären' die sie zum ausweiden benutzen. Nick versteht es nicht so recht weswegen Monroe es genauer erklärt. Die 'Jägerbären' haben ein Ritual, wonach sie einen Gefangenen jagen, bis sie ihn erwischt haben und dann weiden sie ihn mit dieser Kralle aus. Er erwähnt noch dazu, dass es sich um keinen schönen Anblick handelt, was aus dem Munde eines 'Blutbaders' schon merkwürdig klingt. Für Nick ist nun klar, wofür Rocky vorgesehen ist und will dass ihm Monroe hilft. Der möchte das aber eigentlich gar nicht mehr denn wenn seine Familie wüsste das er einem 'Grimm' hilft würden sie ihn nicht mehr zu Thanksgiving einladen, wie er ironisch bemerkt. Nachdem Nick wieder im Revier angekommen ist erscheint bei ihm Captain Renard, der ihm erklärt, dass er den Polizeischutz für Marie Kessler nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten kann. Da Nick weiß, dass es schon mindestens zwei Mordversuche auf seine Tante gab, geht er davon aus, dass die Sensenmänner und ihre Auftraggeber es weiter versuchen werden. Da Nick aber allein dasteht braucht er einen Verbündeten der Bescheid weiß wie er und so muss er notgedrungen Monroe dazu zwingen. Dem steht der Schlamassel aber schon bis zum Hals denn nun wird ein eigentlicher Feind zum Gehilfen eines 'Grimms'. Es hilft aber alles nichts denn Nick lässt mit sich nicht verhandeln und so passt nun Monroe auf Tante Marie auf, die er früher zu gern abgemurkst hätte. Nick muss sowieso dringend zum Anwesen der Rabes wieder denn Gilda hat sich eine Waffe besorgt und ist auch auf den Weg dorthin. Sie wird von Barry dann genauso schnell verschleppt wie schon zuvor ihr Freund Rocky und seine Mutter Diane ist Stolz auf ihn. Zudem ist es besser zwei zu jagen als nur einen. Den Wagen soll er sicherheitshalber noch verstecken. Als endlich Nick und Hank ankommen ist von Gilda keine Spur mehr und Diane gibt sich unwissend. Durch den Trubel hat aber auch Frank etwas mitbekommen der sich dazu stellt. Als ihm dann auch noch Nick auf den Kopf zusagt das sie doch wissen wer sie sind und er wegen dem Ritual hier ist stutzt Frank. Er bestätigt ihn zu wissen das er ein 'Grimm' ist, aber das uralte Ritual vollziehen die 'Jägerbären' aber nicht mehr. Hank hat aber zwischenzeitlich Rockys Wagen in Büschen versteckt gefunden mit dem Gilda hier her kam und Frank ahnt das an dem was Nick sagt etwas dran ist. In seinem Jeep fahren sie zu einer abgelegenen Höhle wo er sich vorstellen kann das sie sich dort aufhalten. Es dauert eine Weile ehe sie ankommen und finden die Höhle leer vor. Allerdings finden sie auch Kleidungsreste und Frank sagt nur noch das die Jagd schon läuft, dann verändert er sich zu einem 'Jägerbären' und jagt ihnen hinterher. Sie kommen noch gerade rechtzeitig um Rockys und Gildas Leben zu retten und Barry, Jason und T.B. zu verhaften, Diane die ebenfalls teilnahm wird den Tag wohl nicht überleben. Frank erklärt ihm das sie nur ihrem Sohn eine uralte Tradition nahe bringen wollte und nicht von Grund auf Böse war. Für Nick ist der Tag aber noch nicht vorbei denn Monroe ruft mit schlechten Neuigkeiten an. Zwei Menschen haben versucht Marie zu töten und er ist dabei wohl versehentlich über das Ziel hinausgeschossen. Er ist sich nicht sicher ob es nur zwei Opfer gibt. Nick eilt ins Krankenhaus und kommt gerade dazu als ein Mann, der sich als Priester verkleidet hat versucht seine Tante Marie zu erstechen. Die ist aber trotz ihres Zustandes erstaunlich gewannt und kann ihn mit seinem eigenen Messer töten. Die Anstrengungen für sie sind aber zu groß gewesen und so stirbt sie noch in seinen Armen. Sie bekommt auf dem örtlichen Friedhof ein Grabmal mit der Inschrift Marie Kessler, 1958 - 2011. Für Nick wird es nun schwerer denn bis auf Monroe, der sich erstaunlich loyal ihm gegenüber verhält, hat er nun niemanden mehr der ihm etwas über sein Schicksal erzählen kann, noch welche Gefahren sonst noch auf ihn lauern werden. Wesen *Blutbader *Hexenbiest *Jägerbär *Bienenwesen Gastdarsteller Soundtrack : Hauptartikel: Bärenfalle/Soundtrack Trivia Zitate Galerie Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Eins Episode